


What Happens, Can Still Be Fun

by killajokejosie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Caught in the Act, Drunk Sex, F/F, Kissing, Lab Sex, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Pink Panties, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killajokejosie/pseuds/killajokejosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mary get themselves into an interesting situation after a night out. Long story short, they end up mostly naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens, Can Still Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday gift, but it was also a challenge for me since I have never written anything between two women before. I have no beta and I really don't know if it is any good, but here it is.

The whole counter space was cleared off with a swooping motion. Glass and metal crashing down onto the floor for no particularly good reason, except to speed up the process. 

She pushed her good friend onto her back and crawled on top without any warning. This was happening.

Tingles ran up and down Molly's spine as Mary's weight was felt on top of her, as she adjusted herself into a comfortable position. Mary could see the look on Molly's face. It might have been that, or the simple fact that they had been drinking all night long, but either way she knew what she wanted to do to her.

Mary leaned down and kissed her. "I have this unstoppable urge to play,"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, would you like that?" Mary smiled seductively. 

Molly grabbed Mary by the hair and pulled her into a lusty kiss. The two got carried away as Molly began bucking her hips into Mary with a constant rhythm. As the kisses continued, Mary carefully stripped them both of their blouses. 

"You still need to have less clothing," Molly giggled, ripping what was left of the ex-assassin's clothes off and throwing them to the ground in the mess of lab debris. 

"What should we do next?" Mary asked coyly.

"We are already mostly naked, let us do what naked people tend to do," Molly whispered. She wasn't sure why since the lab was locked. It was not as if Sherlock Holmes himself was about to come barging in at any given moment.

"I thought that those words would never come out of your mouth," Mary winked before sliding down the table to position her mouth with Molly's lower half. 

She spread Molly's legs apart and flipped up her skirt. She grabbed the elastic strings of the tiny pink panties and pulled them down so that she had full access to the already dripping wet pussy in front of her. 

First, she ran her pointer finger along Molly's vulva, barely sliding her finger inside. The woman jerked beneath her sensitive touch and made the cutest noises in response to the cold skin and prospective of pleasure. Mary followed up by sliding her fingers into Molly, slowly and with a gaining rhythm that was just enough to have her moaning. Mary added her talented tongue in for good measure. She picked up the pace again, knowing exactly what kind of reaction she wanted out of her friend. 

"Oh!" Molly shouted as she could no longer take the intense building feeling. She latched on to Mary's hair and lifted her off, giving her an ample chance to breathe. 

Mary shook her pointer finger up at Molly and went right back to work. This time she ate Molly in a more sloppy fashion, jabbing the whole length of her tongue as deep into her as it could go. 

"Stop!" Molly cried. Her back arched. She was almost certain she was going to orgasm and she was no where near ready for that yet.

"Really?" 

"Yes," Molly sighed, finally able to lay flat.

Mary sat up on her knees. She removed her own panties before laying back on top of Molly. "Then what would you like for me to do?" She asked, grinding into her just a little.

"Ah," Molly wrapped her legs around Mary's waist, pulling her tighter against her. Her black high heels scraped lightly against Mary's back, definitely fueling the fire.

Mary took the opportunity to grind into her again, causing more friction. 

"Rub that fucking wet pussy on me!" Molly shouted.

Mary moved her legs so that they were intertwined with Molly's. She leaned up and made sure that they were both connected, touching at their most sensitive parts. Their clits able to make perfect contact with proper movement. The initial sensation made Molly twitch and tingle as shivers shot into her core.

Mary began. She moved her hips back and forth gently. She used just enough pressure as she began to grind her womanhood into Molly's. 

"Yes!" Molly shrieked, liking the feeling more than she wanted to. 

Mary leaned forward, never breaking eye contact with Molly. "Do you like that?" She asked before catching her in a sloppy, wet kiss. 

"I really like that! Don't you dare stop! Harder!" Molly was amazed that she was still able to speak. Her breathing was heavy and her chest was heaving in ways that only matched the strange ecstasy the rest of her body was experiencing.

Mary moved faster. With one hand she played with Molly's hard nipples and the other added extra stimulation to her clit. They were both dripping wet in sweat in the heat of the moment. Molly was even bucking her hips again, causing Mary to moan uncontrollably.

"Tell me when, okay?" Mary muttered in between breaths.

"Okay," 

The position was changed up a bit. This way they could both get into the action. Both women pushed against each other and rubbed their hips up and down as fast as they could. They were moaning so loud that there was no way to stop. Mary put her hand behind Molly's back and forced even harder grinding. They were so wet that it all became glorious messy tribbing. 

Mary and Molly held each other in a tight embrace. They kissed almost passionately as their hips were grinding even more at harder and faster intervals. Molly's legs were shaking from the extra effort put behind it, but it was all going to be worth it. 

When the kissing broke, they were practically screaming from the fantastic levels of pleasure. 

"Are you?" Mary asked, barely able to get the words out.

"Almost, allllmoooosssssst," Molly cried, rocking hard and dripping wet in sweat.

"Okay, okay....ah, ah, fuck, MOLLLLLLLY!" Mary screamed out as she began to tingle from the very center of her being. 

"Fuck! Oh Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Don't Stop! Mary! Mary...take it...please...oh my god! That feels soo good!" Molly spit out a mess of words as the pleasure rose higher and higher to the ultimate level.

Molly couldn't wait any longer. She pushed Mary down on her back. She made sure they were still connected in the right spot for optimal release. She lifted one of Mary's legs up and began to work on finishing them both off. 

Finally, the feelings that had created the most intense feelings either of them ever felt built up to the limit. THey both had their hands on each other's breasts, squeezing to relieve some of their delicious, wet pleasure. Molly sped up the grinding one last time, making sure their clits touched with every movement. 

The result was two powerful, body shaking orgasms that were terrifyingly better than what they had before.

They met in an embrace at the end, basking in afterglow. They kissed each other sweetly before collapsing on the table top. Mary simply traced lines on Molly's moist skin, doing her best not to slip into an alcohol induced sleep.

The door came swinging open, smacking the wall in the process. Lestrade stopped as soon as he laid eyes on the two startled women. Bug eyed, he spun around towards John and Sherlock who were coming up behind him. "Help," He muttered, even though no one could. He was literally in between a rock and a hard place. 

"Have you located Molly?" Sherlock asked, slightly confused by the expression on the Detective Inspector's face. 

"Yeah, I have," Lestrade continued to speak quietly.

"Oh? Where is she?" John piped in.

Lestrade shook his head. "I would tell you, but I am pretty sure that I would be killed for it,"

"MOVE!" Sherlock shoved Lestrade to the side so that he could enter the lab with John. 

Sure enough, Molly was in the lab, as was Mary. They were cleaning up a pile mixed of glass and various liquids and metals. Sherlock was no longer the only one confused, except for the fact that John's confusion was caused by something else entirely. 

"Mary? I thought that you were at home?" John said in shock.

"Well, I am not, why are you not at home?" Mary asked in response, worrying that someone might catch on to the fact that it smelled strongly of things not related to medical labs in hospitals. 

"Because I was with Sherlock, what is your excuse?"

"I was with Molly,"

Sherlock raised his eyebrows at her. He knew. She knew he knew. But, that being said, she also knew what he and John were hiding just by looking at him. The two were quite capable of reading each other.

"Shall we be getting on then?" John asked his wife. 

She nodded and smoothed out her clothes. The couple left the room completely forgetting about what Lestrade had brought them for in the first place. 

Lestrade, unsurprisingly, remained silent.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "So, um, how was she?" He asked Molly.

"How was John?" She asked in defense.

"Touche,"

"Damn straight,"


End file.
